<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bessie Sneeze by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482902">Bessie Sneeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mighty B! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Sneezing from Dust, Sneezing from Pollen, Sneezing from Pollen and Dust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Mighty B fanfic, and it’s about Bessie sneezing due to allergies.</p><p>Even if she is a little crazy (to say the least), Bessie is a cute girl who deserves way more sneezes than she released on The Mighty B :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bessie Sneeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the beginning of spring in San Francisco, and all of the children and adults were celebrating its arrival in one way or another. In one of the flower fields that surrounded the town, danced a cute girl who had orange hair in pigtails, and wore glasses as well as a Bee Scout uniform.</p><p>And as she danced, she sang a rather familiar song:</p><p>“I got the beat so all the kids can dance with me, me, me, me!</p><p>Pick them up, turn around, here comes Mighty B, B, B, B!”</p><p>Cheerful and energetic Bessie was overjoyed that spring had come; it meant warmer weather, singing birds, and all sorts of lovely flowers to look at.</p><p>As Bessie slowed down her dance, she noticed some particularly pretty flowers blooming close to her. Some of these were orange, like her hair, and some were yellow, like honey bees - her favorite insect.</p><p>“Wow!” Bessie said. “These flowers are WAY too beautiful!” She kneeled down in front of them, gazing at their soft and colorful petals. “I bet they smell awesome.”</p><p>She reached over and plucked a few of the flowers out of the ground, then held them right underneath her nose. Bessie took two gentle breaths through her nose, followed by the deepest sniff she could muster. She then sighed.</p><p>“Yep. They smell awesome, all right.”</p><p>Suddenly, however, Bessie’s eyes widened as she felt a tickle in her nose. She noticed that her nose was beginning to twitch about, and her nostrils began to flare up.</p><p>“What the...?” Bessie didn’t know why her nose was feeling as itchy as it was. Had the flowers smelled too sweet for her to take?</p><p>But she couldn’t focus on that too long. She could feel a sneeze coming on, and it was going to be a big one. She put down the flowers and stayed where she was, her eyelids lowering as her breath hitched.</p><p>“Aaaaah...” She tilted her neck backward. “Haaaaah...” Her eyelids fell shut as she raised her hand and pressed her forefinger underneath her nose.</p><p>But she was too late, too far into the buildup to stop the sneeze from coming. Bessie took a final breath, sending her upper body as far back as she could while still having her finger under her nose.</p><p>“HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”</p><p>A massive, explosive sneeze erupted from Bessie as she shot her upper body forwards, with a good amount of saliva being released from her mouth. The sneeze was a bit painful, but provided a good amount of relief - except for the fact that the sneeze had blown the flowers apart, spreading pollen and petals this way and that. Bessie remained, bringing her neck back and forward as she entered a  sneezing fit from the pollen.</p><p>“Hah-chuu!! Ah-tchoo!! Heh-choo!! Hah-tchuu!! Ah, AH, AHTCHEW!!!”</p><p>Luckily, none of these sneezes were nearly as loud - or long lasting - as the one that had started it all, even if they didn’t provide as much relief. Bessie opened her eyes halfway, placing her forefinger back underneath her nose. She blinked and rubbed her nose, moving her forefinger back and forth for some extra relief.</p><p>“Ugh...” She gave a loud sniffle, indicating that her nose had started to feel runny. If she let out one more sneeze, it would start dripping for sure. “That’s weird... Why’d those flowers make me sneeze?”</p><p>She stood back up and dusted her uniform off with her hands, sending up a cloud of pollen that gave her nose another unbearable tickle. She looked surprised at first, but then gave another sneeze, this one more realistic than the others she’d let out.</p><p>“HEEEEH-- TSHEWWW!!!”</p><p>And just like that, a small amount of mucus was expelled from her nose. She brought her forefinger back up to cover her nose, looking embarrassed.</p><p>“Aw, dang it!” Bessie rubbed her nose again, giving a more audible sniffle. “I gotta get outta here...”</p><p>She turned around and made her way out of the flower field. As she made her way back to town, she kept sniffling, but her nose was still running. It wasn’t until she’d returned home, however, that the familiar itch returned to her sensitive nose. She rubbed her nose with her fist, trying to fight the tickle, but when she saw a couple clouds of dust surrounding her, she knew she had no choice. She let loose.</p><p>“Heh... Hah... AHHH, TCHOO!!!”</p><p>“Oh!” her mother Hilary cried out in surprise, having heard the sneeze. She turned to look down at Bessie. The dust from her cleaning was what had made her sneeze; the poor girl was rubbing her nose once more with her forefinger. It was quite endearing to see.</p><p>“Bless you, Bessie!”</p><p>“Thanks...” Another snuffle from Bessie, followed by some more cute nose-rubbing.</p><p>Hilary handed her a tissue, which Bessie blew her nose loudly into.</p><p>“Are you alright, sweetie?” Hilary asked as her daughter wiped her nose. “You sound like you’re coming down with a cold.”</p><p>“Nah. I’m fine, Mom.” Bessie wasn’t sure her mom would believe her, but she had to tell her the real reason she was as sneezy as she was. “I was just out playing in the flower field, and some of the flowers made me sneeze...”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Hilary in concern. “Perhaps you have seasonal allergies. In that case, I’ll make a run to the store and bring back some antihistamines so you don’t sneeze so much.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mom. And while you’re at it...” Bessie placed her forefinger underneath her nose as she took another sniff. “Could you also get me some more tissues?”</p><p>“Of course, darling. As long as it makes you feel better,” Hilary replied. “But in the meantime, why don’t you spend some time inside? That should help, too.”</p><p>“Gee, I hope...”</p><p>The young Bee Scout made her way upstairs, still sniffling a few times as she did so. She took a box of tissues from the bathroom and brought it with her into her room before she shut the door.</p><p>Bessie did quite a few things to pass the time; she looked through her badge collection, read her favorite books on bees, and even played with her toy pony figures. But no matter what she did, she kept on sniffling and rubbing her nose. Hilary might have been right; she did have allergies, didn’t she?</p><p>Bessie took a tissue from her box and blew her nose into it as hard as she could. It felt good, but it somehow made her need to sneeze again. She covered her nose with the tissue this time around.</p><p>“Ah, HAH, CHOO!! ...ugh...” Bessie rubbed her nose once with her forefinger, then continued to wipe her nose with the tissue she was holding in her hands.</p><p>“Where’s some allergy medicine when you need some?” Bessie wondered to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>